Many people use palm branches (fronds) during the course of religious observance. For example, Jewish people hold palm branches (called a lulav in Hebrew) in their hands during certain religious services. One problem often encountered by such users is the issue of where to store these branches while not being held. Many will lay branches across a table while not in use. However, the branches occupy a lot of linear space and they are susceptible to being knocked off the tabletop or otherwise interfering with other items on the table. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a portable holder for conveniently holding and/or storing palm branches.